Trailer
by Melody Shitaki
Summary: TRADUÇÃO Fic pertence a secretgal [Trailer].


**TRADUÇÃO ~ ~ TRAILER~~ **

O trailer começa com uma tela preta. Vemos, então, uma nova mensagem: _Esta é uma fantasia baseada na realidade._ O que eles não mencionam é que esta é realmente a realidade de Tetsuya Nomura ... b ^% $ ^. Estamos ferrados. Há então uma repescagem chamativo dos trailers anteriores que eu estou muito cansado e entediado, para recapitular. A tela então fica preta e mostra a citação de Shakespeare agora conhecido. Eu sou muito preguiçoso para repeti-lo aqui, mas é em cada trailer para vocês deve saber o que fazer agora.

A escuridão, em seguida, se transforma em uma escada em espiral. Esta parece ser a festa de encerramento para o trailer anterior.

Em seguida, vemos sapatos pontudos. Eu deveria corrigir isso dizendo os sapatos são preto e brilhante. Eu me pergunto onde você pode comprar sapatos assim. E essa é a última piada sapato eu vou fazer neste trailer.

Estes pés, pertencem a Noctis, que parece quente. Fã meninas gritam de alegria.

Em seguida, ele sobe os degraus. Algo que pode realmente acontecer, porque a última vez que ele estava em uma escada, ele totalmente detida como uma centena de guardas.

No topo das escadas é uma menina. Fã meninas de Noctis ir em alerta máximo. Ela está vestida de branco, o que significa que ele é o oposto de Noctis em todos os sentidos e que eles estão destinados a ficar juntos, como zutara, Clerith, Squinoa e Bellard. Tão romântico.

Autor está tentando o seu melhor para não fazer um comentário sapato.

O interesse óbvio amor está olhando para algum tipo de pintura feita por um verdadeiro artista. Tenho a sensação de que ela representa algo mais tarde na trama.

Noctis continua a ser furado como ele olha para a loira.

A menina então vira seu cabelo como ela está em um Pantene Pro-V Shampoo comercial. Eu gostaria de ter o cabelo que vira assim ... e é nó livre ... e tem que brilhar. Só o melhor para um personagem em um jogo de Final Fantasy.

Em seguida, cortou para uma cena de Noctis ea menina olhando para frente, e do lado oposto é a palavra chave, os lados da tela.

"Você ... você é o personagem principal?" a loira pergunta como ela se vira para Noctis.

Noctis leva essa questão a sério quando ele se vira para a mulher estranha. Ele, então, percebe algo e corre para seu lado. A menina vira seu cabelo novamente, mostrando o poder do PS3 e as lojas de suor Squenix, e olha para o teto. Na verdade, não há teto, mas sim uma cúpula de vidro que mostra um céu deslumbrante.

Hey, você não pode ver que muitas estrelas em uma cidade. Eu deveria saber. Mas eu chamo de suspensão da descrença.

Pan de volta para a garota que agora olha para a câmera com o canto dos olhos, como se dissesse: "Você o vê de fãs meninas. Ele é meu! '

"Você é o personagem principal Oh isso é tão totalmente incrível Eles disseram que você estaria aqui, mas eu nunca pensei que eu seria realmente capaz de ficar vinte centímetros de você restolho, corpo sexy e -".

"Olha, você pode calar a boca. Estou cansado das meninas fãs e sua atenção inacreditável. Já tenho relâmpago tentando me casar com ela e matar Snow."

"Oh, os fãs são irritantes."

"Diga-me sobre isso."

"No entanto, quantos deles pode chamar uma espada que faz grandes danos aos inimigos em um único balanço? Porque eu tenho um que puder."

Noctis coloca as mãos nos lados. "Vá em frente ..."

A dois passos para fora da tela ea câmera focaliza a pintura bonita.

"Você vê, quando eu nasci", Stella monólogos ", minha mãe e meu pai disse que eu era especial. Então eu fui para as melhores escolas e tem todo um, e depois eu ganhei todos os concursos de beleza e, em seguida, eu encontrei a cura para o câncer e Geostigma ... "

Câmera, em seguida, volta-se para a loira enquanto ela continua a falar. Noctis parece tão entediado.

"... Então, você vê, eu sou a melhor garota como sempre!"

Noctis revira os olhos. "Você é uma dor real, você sabe disso?"

Stella apenas ri. "Sim, algumas pessoas dizem isso."

"Bem, pelo menos você não fez uma piada Uchiha Sasuke, porque eu recebo muito isso."

A menina fica animado com isso. "Oh, e algumas pessoas dizem que eu lembrá-los de alguém chamado Riona com vontade." Ainda tentando não fazer o divertimento de seus sapatos. "Mas, eu não tenho nenhuma idéia de quem é essa pessoa. Sabe, Mr. personagem principal?"

"Não", responde sem rodeios Noctis.

Nós, então, tirar uma foto de sua bunda ... seu quente, assimétrico Nomura cortar.

"Tudo que me importa é ser furado e ter algum pedaço e tranqüila."

Noctis depois senta-se em um sofá continently colocados. "Eu gosto de ser furado", diz ele.

"Eu posso gostar de ser furado também, se você gosta", a menina responde.

A câmera então para fora para ver os dois a olhar para as estrelas.

"Eu me pergunto", a menina diz: "se o destino nos uniu hoje à noite?"

"Oh, não", Noctis interrompe quando ele se levantar: "Não. Foi o diretor. Escute, eu tenho que ir perder ..."

"Ah, eu sou Stella".

"Ok, Stella. Preciso ir ficar entediado novamente."

"Eu deveria sair também. Eu preciso escrever isso no meu blog", diz Stella. "Você sabe noct, você é tão bonito."

"E você é um stalker louca."

Stella risadas com isso. "Eu sei, certo. Bem, eu estou a escrever fan fiction sobre nós se casar."

"Você acabou de me chamar noct?"

"Eu fiz mesmo e vamos ter os bebês e crianças que gostam de nós e eu vou te amar para sempre e vamos viver em uma casa bastante juntos e morrer juntos e estar no céu juntos e vai ser maravilhoso."

"Não me chame de noct ... nunca mais."

"Eu te amo Noctipo!" Stella finalmente pula longe de volta para a festa. E o autor dá-se em sua promessa de não fazer um trocadilho sapato que eu vou dizer aqui: sapatos de Stella parecido com sapatos de palhaço, que foram feitas em saltos plataforma com um recurso de tênis anexado. Eles são feios! Oh que me senti bem.

Finalmente, Noctis está sozinha novamente. Ele olha para o teto e sussurra: "Quando você desejar por uma estrela ... Por favor, deixe-me ser furado outra vez ... para sempre."

Ele, então, vai embora, provavelmente para ficar entediado novamente. E o trailer termina.


End file.
